


We Fit Like A Glove

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pre Musical au, Sex is mentioned, Whizzer makes a dirty joke, both of them are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Based on the line “I was rich, he was horny”. It’s obvious from that line that at the beginning of their relationship, Marvin was just paying some guy for sex, but by the time we get to the musical plot, this has stopped and they’ve fallen in love. So, I decided to write a short drabble for it!





	We Fit Like A Glove

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Falsettos fic, so I hope you enjoy!

**Whizzer’s POV**

“Shit, I forgot to grab cash before I came.”

“Did you?” I smirk. “You came so fast-“

“Whizzer.”

Marvin is staring down at his wallet, but I know he’s rolling his eyes.

“Can I pay you double next time?”

“It’s fine.” I say, trying to sound casual.

“Fine to pay you double?”

“No, last night was free of charge.”

“Is this a joke...?”

“Marvin, you’re an idiot.”

“Whizzer, you’re an idiot. Are you ending the deal?”

“No! I’m not!” I say, frustrated. “I-I don’t think it’s necessary for you to pay me anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because I think you’re rather good at sex.”

“What?”

“I love you, Marvin!” I blurt out the words fast before even realizing I’m saying them. “I didn’t mean to, but it happened.”

“But you said-“

“Blah blah blah, you’re rich I’m horny. Don’t you love me too?”

“Of course.”

“Then take off my clothes and French kiss me.” I say simply.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or a kudos?


End file.
